


Alone, Together

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Obligatory quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: A few months after Kanan joins Hera on the Ghost, Fulcrum sends them to Sullust without the knowledge of a highly contagious--but survivable--illness spreading across the planet.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Alone, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the obligatory quarantine fic--I’m currently preventatively quarantined because of immune system issues, chronic illnesses, and an upcoming surgery I have to stay healthy for. Short but I have about a dozen WIPs rn, so….

“This is  _ your _ fault, Kanan.” Hera crossed her arms as the medical droid closed their bubble.

“For getting myself quarantined, yes, but  _ you _ never go on missions with me anymore, so you carry as much of this blame as I do. Whenever you go on missions with me, we either end up blowing up a moon or comm tower, we get captured, or--”

“Because  _ your _ plans always go wrong!” Hera argued.

“And it is  _ your  _ job to gather intel, and you conveniently overlooked the pandemic here, so I am not to blame in this situation. Or for the moon.” Kanan rolled his eyes and hugged his legs up to his chest. He hated arguing with Hera, but knowing he’d be trapped in a bubble with her for two weeks made it worse. He regretted egging her on, and he knew it never ended well with her, but adding a stupidly contagious illness to the mix made things worse.

“Technically, it’s Fulcrum’s job. Not mine. But if we could get past the initial anger of being trapped in here for two weeks, that would be nice, Kanan. I’d rather not have to end up killing you.” Hera corrected. She didn’t seem quite as upset anymore and Kanan was thankful for that.

“You think you’d be the one to kill me? I’m a Jedi, you can’t--” Kanan started, but Hera’s laughing cut him off.

“Even Jedi have weaknesses, Kanan.  _ Especially _ you.” Hera smirked. Kanan frowned.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked,

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. Tell me.” Kanan knew exactly what Hera was talking about, but he’d make her say it. He could play dumb better than she could; she could never outlast him in that area.

“No.”

“If you refuse to tell me, then I’ll never know, and I’ll be forced to ask you all day every day for the next two weeks.” He knew  _ that _ would break her; his incessant questions always did, so when he had to, he’d use that to his advantage. He’d learned how to push Hera’s buttons in the months since he joined her on the Ghost. It was almost too easy. Then again, Kanan Jarrus had been good at pushing people’s buttons since he was a youngling.

Hera shot him a deadly glare but didn’t say anything. She knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn’t going to give in; not that time.

“What do you know that I don’t?” Kanan asked, taking a couple of steps closer. Hera glanced at his eyes for a moment, then looked at the floor. She was honestly surprised they had a med center gown long enough for him. Hers was almost too long for her; it hung loosely off one shoulder. The med droid said the quarantine wing was so full he was surprised they even had space left; it was one--just one--reason why he’d paired Kanan and Hera together.

“Nothing, at least nothing you don’t already know.” The floor was suddenly  _ very _ interesting. Kanan took another step forward so that the distance between himself and Hera was basically nonexistent.

“Then there’s no harm in telling me, is there?” He barely whispered.

“Kanan, we’re in a med center.” Hera’s nails were her new point of focus.

“In an isolation wing.”

“Because you went and had us catch a new plague.” Hera laughed, though it was hollow.

“Fulcrum did. Remind me to thank them for this, by the way.” Kanan smiled, still looking down at Hera. She sighed and let her hand fall to her side so that she could meet his gaze.

“I’m sick, Kanan.”

“I’m sick, too. We’re gonna be awfully close for a while. Might as well get used to it.” 

“We’re close on the Ghost.” Hera huffed. Kanan smiled and brushed his fingers against hers. 

“This bubble is the size of your quarters,” He laughed, “We’re a little closer now than normal.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Hera smiled. Kanan’s laugh turned into an ear-to-ear grin. He took Hera’s hand in his own and pulled her so that she was flush against him.

“Then you’re reading me wrong.”

“I don’t read people wrong.” Hera frowned. Kanan pressed her hand to his lips and left a lingering kiss.

“How do you read me, then, Captain?” Kanan still hadn’t moved her hand away from his mouth. The vibrations of his voice tickled and sent a shiver down Hera’s spine she’d rather not think about.

“Like you invest so much in your drunken drifter persona to keep people away when you’d really dive at the chance for intimacy with someone.” Hera managed to choke out. She cleared her voice to prevent it from happening again. “Someone in particular, and I’d bet more than a few credits on that.”

“Who’s that?” Kanan asked softly. Hera shot him a glare, but she didn’t put much effort into it and all it did was succeed in getting Kanan to smile more. Not that she was particularly complaining about that.

“You’re not going to get me to say it.” Hera was determined--Kanan had been one to break her before and he was usually right--but this would not be one of those times. Nothing could break Hera’s determination, not even a 6’3 human with long hair that should’ve really been out of its tie by that point.

“Why not?”

“Because.” Hera took her hand away from Kanan after another not-unpleasant shiver.

“Because why?” Kanan leaned closer and Hera put all of her energy into not thinking about it--and failed.

“Because I don’t really think I should be the one to reveal  _ your _ feelings.”

“My feelings?” Kanan smirked and scratched his chin. “My feelings. Well I certainly wish I could say the idea of me having feelings was a surprise to me, but it isn’t. But I promise to only ever be good to Chopper even though he’s an ass to me.”

Hera rolled her eyes and swatted Kanan’s arm--he caught her hand before she pulled it away and planted a kiss on her thumb, then the inside of her wrist.

“I meant that as being nice to your droid for the sake of loving you, but I’m glad to see you have a sense of humor.”

“You’re not funny, Kanan.” Hera rolled her eyes again and earned another laugh from Kanan.

“I think I’m pretty funny, and I know I’m not the only one here with feelings.” He said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that med droid has a thing for you.” Hera laughed and pressed her forehead to Kanan’s chest. He finally let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m not talking about droids anymore.” Kanan whispered. Hera smirked and ran a hand up Kanan’s arm.

“I’d hope not.”

“What are the employment ramifications of having feelings for my captain? Asking for a friend, of course. Purely hypothetical.” Kanan said.

“You piss off your captain while you’re dating her and you’d find yourself with a few extra repairs to things that aren’t broken, for starters.” Hera replied.

“I think I can handle that.” 

“Good, because we’re going to have a lot of time to kill in here and I was starting to wonder when you’d say something.” Hera smiled and leaned further into Kanan. Only he fell back onto one of the beds and into each other. “Guess if we’re both already sick, there’s no harm in this.” Hera smirked and pulled Kanan into a kiss. He froze at first, even the preceding conversation did nothing to prepare him; but he sank into it as soon as he recovered.

“Remind me to thank Fulcrum for this.”


End file.
